Only Love
by Misha
Summary: Not really a crossover, just a multishow song fic. For one night, love was all that mattered...


Only Love   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Days Of Our Lives, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, Fushigi Yuugi, Sailor Moon, and The West Wing do not belong to me. They belong to people who have more money and power than I do. I am not making money off using any of the characters in this story, so please do not sue me. I also do not own the song "All My Life" which belongs to K-Ci & Jojo, again I'm not making money off this story, so please do not sue me. 

Author's Notes- Okay, this is sort of a cross-over, but not really. I use couples from a bunch of shows, but none of the stories intersect with one another, each part is separate. The shows used are in order: Days of Our Lives, Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel, Charmed, Fushigi Yuugi, Sailor Moon, and The West Wing. You have to guess who the specific couples are, but it's not very hard. Also, the song I use is "All My Life" by K-Ci & Jojo. Well, that's all for now, this is my first time writing something like this and I hope you enjoy it.   
--- 

All over the world, love was in bloom. 

Couples were overcoming the odds to come together, to stay together. True love was conquering all. 

It was a night for love and for one night all the problems that plagued these couples, disappeared. All that existed was each other and the love that they shared. 

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,   
Sweeter than you   
I will never find another lover more precious than you,   
More precious than you_

In a small town in Illinois, the blonde teenage boy spun the dark-haired girl around in circles. 

She laughed, her beautiful blue eyes lighting up. "Stop!" She cried, still laughing. 

He obeyed her wishes, but as soon as he set her down he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. 

"I love you." He told her when they pulled away. 

She just smiled, her love shining in her eyes. 

He held her close to him, cherishing the moment. She leaned back against him, doing the same. 

Neither of them spoke, as they took in the moment. They both knew that life was uncertain and that so was love, that things could change for them at any moment and that they could not take their love for granted. That they had to cherish what they had while it lasted. 

Yet, at the same time, neither of them doubted that their love would last forever. After all, who in the world could possibly tear them apart? 

But, even if there was someone capable, at that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was the sweet, precious taste of first love that neither of them wanted to let go of. 

_Girl, you are close to me, you're like my mother,   
Close to me, you're like my father,   
Close to me, you're like my sister,   
Close to me, you're like my brother   
You are the only one my everything   
And for you this song I sing_

In L.A, the dark haired man held the young blonde girl close. 

So much tore them apart. They each had their own lives to lead now, lives that kept them separate from one another. But tonight they were together. Tonight **nothing** could tear them apart. 

"I love you." He told her softly, his finger tracing a gentle pattern over her lips. 

She smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you." She repeated. 

He kissed her then, a gentle kiss, yet filled with the passion that had been there from the beginning of their relationship. 

The passion that had doomed them again and again. But tonight, their past did not matter. Nothing mattered except the love that neither one of them could forget and the fact that they each belonged to the other heart and soul. 

She was his everything and he was hers. For as long as they lived, neither of them would ever be able to replace the incredible love they shared, but that was alright. 

They didn't need to replace it, because even if they only had stolen moments, at least they had something. At least they had each other. 

That was enough, that was everything. 

_All my life, I pray for someone like you   
I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life, I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too_

In San Francisco, another couple lay wrapped in each others arms. He was tall and dark, she was petite and light. 

As they lay there contentedly, her head on his chest, neither of them wanted to think about the obstacles they still had to face before they could be happy together. 

They knew that the reality of their situation would come back in the morning, but right now they didn't want to think about it. This moment, and all others like it, was just for the two of them. 

He kissed her forehead, thinking about how incredible it was to love her, to know that she loved him. He had never imagined that it was possible that he could love and be loved. 

But he had. He had found the salvation he hadn't even known he wanted in her. She had given him everything. But, what had he given her? 

She smiled up at him then, the love shining in her eyes. Without words she told him that he had given her what she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. 

True love. She had always dreamed she'd find someone who would love her and protect her, who would understand her. 

And she had. She had found _him_. She didn't care what anyone else thought or what obstacles there were between them, all that she cared about was that she loved him and that he loved her. 

_Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,   
You're all I'm thinking of,   
I praise the Lord above,   
For sending me your love,   
I cherish every hug,   
I really love you_

In a world removed from ours, a version of Ancient China, a dark-haired warrior smiled down at the girl by his side. 

He had never imagined, that someone like her could have come along. That he could love as deeply as he loved her. 

Sometimes, he wondered how he had managed to live before she had come into his life. 

There were times when it felt like he was born the first time he looked into those wide, innocent eyes of hers. Times when he felt that he existed purely for her. 

Just then she whispered his name and he smiled down at her, speaking her own name in a loving voice. She raised herself on tiptoe to kiss him, a kiss he returned gently. 

He knew that for the time being, kisses and caresses were all that they could share. But he also knew that one day they'd share more. One day, when they had fulfilled their quest, he would make her the happiest bride in the world. 

Until then, the two of them were happy with what they had. With the love they shared and their beautiful dreams for the future. 

_All my life, I pray for someone like you   
I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life, I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too_

In Modern Tokyo a young man with dark hair walked hand in hand with a young blonde girl. 

He smiled at her as she expressed her delight over something, and he took it in with the same happiness that he took in every moment that he had shared with her. 

She had brought the light into his life. Without her, his life with cold and empty, but now... Now that he had her, he was no longer lonely. 

She smiled up at him, her eyes radiating her love for him. He basked in it, wondering what he did to deserve someone like her. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder then, pulling her close to him. She smiled again and laid her head against him, just feeling his warmth and strength. 

They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company and the love that they shared. 

_You're all that I've ever known,   
Your smile on your face,   
All I see is a glow,   
You turned my life around,   
You picked me up when I was down,   
You're all that I've ever known,   
When you smile your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down   
You're all that I've ever known,   
When you smile your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down   
And I hope that you feel the same way too,   
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

In Washington, the man sighed as he left the office after a long day of work. 

As he left the building, he realized that she was by his side and he smiled. 

She always cheered him up. She was what made the long days bearable for him. And during the worst time of his life, she was there to make him feel better. She took care of him and nursed him back to health and he loved her for it. 

He loved her even more deeply than he had before. He loved her with his entire heart, even though he never said so. 

He knew that it was not the right time for him to tell her and so did she. But he also knew that she knew and that she understood. Just like he knew how she felt. 

She looked up at him then, noting with worried eyes how tired he was. He was wearing himself thin with work. She made a mental note to take good care of him and to make sure he got some rest. 

After all that was her job, to take care of him. But even if it wasn't, she'd do it anyway. 

She loved him. She had loved him since the moment he had taken a chance on her and given her a reason to feel useful. He had helped her feel valuable and that was what had made her love him. 

They continued to walk in silence, neither of them saying anything, neither of them having to. They were just content to share each other's presence. 

It was enough, for now. 

_All my life, I pray for someone like you   
I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life, I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too_

These couples, they were all so different from one another. 

Yet, they all had one thing in common. The love that they shared. The love that each couple shared was strong and true and would in the end over come all obstacles. 

Though, for some, it would be a long time before that happened. 

But at that moment it did not matter, all that mattered was that night. That one perfect night that they had to share with each other. 

One night when all that existed was love. 

The End 


End file.
